Mullberry Rose
by EdslitAlsia
Summary: thiis is a story about a girl named yuki kuwanomi she then meats new people in her brand new school and descovers she is destained OCxSHIROGANE
1. Chapter 1

Yuki ran to school franticly first day and already late ughh when she bumped into a man and fell

Yuki: sorry I wasn't looking

She looked up to see the face of a cute boy who grabbed her arm and pulled her up while staring at her

Yuki: I'm yuki kuwanomi

Shiro: I'm Ryou shirogane I need to go but next time you have a chance come see me at café mew mew

He smiled and ran off after a black cat yelling strawberry or something while yuki went the other way to school after she made it it was her turn to come up and tell people stuffs

Yuki: im yuki kuwanomi call me mulberry or snow I enjoy singing and drawling

She got off stage when she heard someone yell sing sing then everyone joined in

Teach: we have the time sing please

Yuki: ok

Mew mews: YAY

Yuki: koi wa ala mode if you know it please fill the background parts

Yuki sang like the original

Yuki: lets go eat some strawberries

Itchigo: with parfait cakes and rice cakes

Mint: ill be happy if you eat them all

Yuki: or a bunch of other fruits

Lettuce: kiwis sweeties peaches

Pudding: I really love fruit

Yuki: or maybe cold ice cream

Zakuro: put it in the freezer to harden

Berry: top it with sauce later

Yuki: because I love all of these things

Itchigo: im a little irresolute

Berry: but that's fine cause im cute

Yuki: since when being very sweet leave everything to be desired

Mint and lettuce: put on your favorite topping

Pudding and zakuro: don't have it lets go shopping

Yuki and mews: is it alamode

Yuki: oh thanks

All: I want something really crunchy but something sweet and sour would be good to im always hungry for desert LETS EAT AS MUTCH AS WE WANT

Berry and itchigo: doki doki

Mint and lettuce: doki doki

Pudding and zakuro: doki doki

Yuki: I want to taste all the flavors of love

Classes: ONCORE ONCORE

Yuki: hmm my sweetheart that sound ok/

Mews: sure oh

Itchigo: I'm itchigo the one in blue is mint in green lettuce yellow pudding and purple zakuro we work at café mew mew

Yuki: oh we better sing

Sang like original agian

Yuki: I teid a ribbon in my hair

Itchigo: and then I tried to smile

Mint: I got the feeling that I

Lettuce: had changed who I was

Pudding: a little bit of courage

Zakuro: becomes confadence

Berry: I had forgotten the fact

All: untill I met you

Yuki: any girl can become fearless

Itchigo: by knowing a special kind of magic

ALL: ITS SHOW TIME!

Berry: make my heart beet faster

Mint: I always want these exciting feelings

Lettuce: ill show you a different me so please

Pudding: I become more and more honest

Zakuro: as I overflow with this feeling

Yuki: id like to send it all to you

All: WONT YOU PLEASE EXCEPT IT MY SWEETHEART

They looked into the cheeping crowd when shirogane walked onstage and slapped itchigo

Shirogane: there you are

Itchigo: its your falut

Shiro: oh hi yuki nice singing

He smiled and went back to torturing itchigo

Mews: you know shirogane?

Yuki: yeah I bumped into him this morning

Mews: hes gona do his little thing soon hmm I wonder if he'll call you light or heavy

Yuki: ?

Mews: wait whats your name again

Yuki: yuki kuwanomi

Shiro: yuki were looking for a singer at the café some entertainment want a job

Yuki: ok

It was time to lave everyone was down but yuki who had to get her things when she took the step down mint tripped her she fell and shirogane caught her

Itchigo: mint!

Mint: giving her a headstart *shrugs*

Shirogane: your light to unlike that baka strawberry

Itchigo: YOU LITTLE

They faught

When it happed a white light appered

Shirogane: KICHIRO ITS TO EARLY

Yuki: awoke in a dark place and saw animals but how many?


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki: Animals what a cute cat

She awoke after it went inside her

Shiro: kiichiro you should have waited oh she's awake hello miss snow

Yuki: nyan? Oh where am I

Shiro: welcome to café mew mew here's your uniform

He handed her a light bluish white dress more of an evening gown

Shiro: now you should get to work

She went out and got onto the newly made stage she sang 3 numbers and shirogane made the others go up for the final act witch was koi wa ala mode then they closed and it turned out itchigo was yukis naighbor

Itchigo: see ya at school nyan

Yuki: yeah see ya then nyan

They proceeded to walk when they realized they had said nyan but they ignored it

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~yuki was walking through the park with the others when someone screamed and a monster came into view

Itchigo: mashta its time

Shirogane was coming into view

Shiro: YUKI take this and say mew mew mulberry metamorphosis

Yuki: mew mew

She caught it

Yuki: mew mew mulberry metamorphosis

She got cat ears and a tail her gloves were light blue almost white and a blackish purple dress and the gloves matched the boots her hair went up in pigtails the same color as her gloves and boots and her cat ears were the same color as well but had mulberry colored stains on her tail

that's when the others transformed

Shirogane: there becoming a fruit salad

Yui: snow berry ribbon ribbon mulberry storm

Her wepon was a wand with crystals on it topped with a snowflake the attack sent a blizzard at the beast witch then was destroyed

Shiro: dang shes tough

They changed back

Yuki: what a blast nyan

She covered her mouh

Shiro: new cat very cute

Yuki blushed and itchigo stated swinging at him

Shiro: can I try something please yuki?

Yuki: ok sure

He leaned in and kissed her and got a kitten a small kittten pure white

Shiro: I knew it

They all gasped

Shiro: ok lets go study to see if this is like ichigos perdicerment

The girls all went in but itchigo

Shiro: now wait one second

He became aluto and kissed her… nothing they tried for about five inutes to change her back ( I think) and she automatically changed back

Shiro: a time limit that could cause trouble

Yuki: what the heck wait was that black cat you were chasing after yesterday itchigo?

Itchigo: yes that baka kisses me all the time

Yuki: well I enjoyed it

Shiro: I knew it

Itchigo: sick

They went in

Yuki: ok last number of the night koi wa ala mode ready girls

They had just changed into dresses like yuki

Yuki: lets go eat some strawberrys

Itchigo: with parfait cakes and rice cakes

Berry: ill be happy if you eat them all

Yuki: or a bunch of other fruits

Mint: kiwis sweeties peaches

Lettuce: you know I love fruit

Yuki: have some cold ice cream

Pudding: put it in the freezer to harden

Zakuro: top it with sause later

Yuki: I like all these things and you

Itchigo: im a little irresolute

Berry: but its ok cause im cute

All: since when did being very sweet leaverything o be desired

Yuki: ala mode is the best

Itchigo: thanks

All: I want something very crunchy something sweet or sour would be fine too im always hungry for desert LETS EAT AS MUCH AS WE WANT

Itchigo and berry: im exciteded

Mint and lettuce: so excited

Pudding and zakuro: hearts a pounding

All: come and try all our food

But then they guests said they should make ala mode food so they tried it mulberry strawberry mint pudding pomagranite and side salads for every dish including a long list of berries for toppings the costumers came in every night for an ala mode dish and to hear koi wa ala mode bissnes was booming when they heard yuki was sick and she was so no one came that night except a few with orders for mulberry ala mode ( yukis last name is mulberry in japanise) so shiro and the mews went to see her and noticed she lived alone they were conserned and left her a new dish to try kitten blizzard was the name it tasted like ice cream and was shapped like two cat heads one white one black she smiled at the inside joke just before they were going to leave they saw her cough up blood


End file.
